ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Evolution (episode)
Data Can someone please remind me why it was that Data was not infected by the nanites? Federation 04:26, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Because he didn't come into contact with them until he allowed them into his body. -- TrekFan Talk 02:36, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Speculation :*''The reference to 2287 as the last time a starship experienced unexplained system failures may be an in-joke. It could be a reference to the bizarre system failures experienced by Scotty aboard the ''Enterprise''-A in , which was released in the same year this episode was broadcast.'' Until it's proven it's speculation. — Morder 13:10, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :I agree, but I'll note that I think the ST Encyclopedia speculated that the statement was a reference to the USS Excelsior.--31dot 13:13, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm...nothing in my copy about that under either "Evolution" or "USS Excelsior". But it is an older edition. If you do find that ref 31dot, I think that's worth adding.– Cleanse 11:18, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :I said Encyclopedia, but I meant the Chronology, which says "it might refer to the failure of transwarp drive"(the Excelsior). I'm not sure that's worth putting in.--31dot 11:58, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. I was hoping it was something like "In a possible in-joke...", in which case I think it'd be cool to add. As it is, meh.– Cleanse 12:16, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Added passage I think the recently added passage(copied below) is too long to qualify as a "memorable quote". It isn't memorable scenes or memorable sections. If the memory can't be recaptured in a couple of lines, it's too long. + "... Well, maybe not. But never even to try. To miss your one chance at bat. Do you know baseball?" "My dad taught it to me when I was little." "Once, centuries ago, it was the beloved national pastime of the Americas, Wesley. Abandoned by a society that prized fast food and faster games. Lost to impatience. But I have seen the great players make the great plays." "Do you recreate them on a Holodeck?" "No, in here... (his mind) '' With the knowledge of statistics... runs, hits and errors... times at bat... box scores. Men like us do not need Holodecks, Wesley. I have played seasons in my mind. It was my reward to myself. For patience. Knowing my turn would come. Call your shot. Point to a star. One great blast and the crowd rises. A brand new era in astro-physics, postponed one hundred and ninety-six years on account of rain."'' : Paul Stubbs and Wesley--31dot 22:37, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Amen, brother. --TribbleFurSuit 23:41, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Here, Leandar, how about this: :::I have seen the great players make the great plays ''... in here...'' head '' With the knowledge of statistics... runs, hits and errors... times at bat... box scores. Men like us do not need Holodecks, Wesley. I have played seasons in my mind. It was my reward to myself. For patience. Knowing my turn would come. Call your shot. Point to a star. One great blast and the crowd rises. A brand new era in astro-physics, postponed one hundred and ninety-six years on account of rain."'' ::: - Paul Stubbs ::We can at least get this down to a "memorable" soliloquy (closer to a quote) instead of a dialogue (more of a scene). --TribbleFurSuit 00:20, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :I can live with that, but I wonder what type of precedent that sets.--31dot 00:53, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it, I'm just humoring Leandar until he's not looking, then I'll remove it again (JUST KIDDING) unless someone is going to insist on "it's memorable '''quotes', not memorable speeches". --TribbleFurSuit 01:05, 23 November 2008 (UTC) FA Nomination Archived (2nd December, 2008) TNG: Evolution ; : '''Self nomination': I would like to nominate the episode article "Evolution" for FA status. I have spent a fair amount of time on this article, adding the summary, images and quotes. Trying not to sound big-headed, I believe it is a significant improvement from what it once was. -- TrekFan Talk 23:32, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Support - While this is not one of my favorite episodes, the article is very well written. The picture quotes are also done well. Great job! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:45, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::Comment: Is anyone else willing to vote on this article? -- TrekFan Talk 13:32, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Support. To me, it meets the criteria for an FA. Good work.--31dot 14:50, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Support – Cleanse 23:11, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Support Excellent illustration, good text. --36ophiuchi 23:07, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Comment: Anyone else? We only need one more vote. -- TrekFan Talk 15:56, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Support: Very well written, great pics. Lots of info. This is a great article! ''Dave''''Subspace Message'' 16:43, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Comment: I've given a support to it, shouldn't it now be an FA? Dave''Subspace Message'' 05:42, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Comment: Yeah, but I needed to wait seven days to make sure nobody wants to oppose it, as per MA policy. However, the seven day period has now passed and the nomination has been archived.-- TrekFan Talk 15:56, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Nanites and the Borg I'm not a know-it-all fan, I just watch it sometimes, but... These nanites do seem a lot like stone-age Borgs. They think as one and are robots and stuff. Does any place tells the origin sotry of the Borg? Because StarTrek is full of those time travel thingies (mostly uncontrolled single events that throw you back in time against your will, as far as I remember (except crewman Daniels)) that could make them past relatives of the Borg, right? Or am I just talking crazy? Probably... 00:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :The origin of the Borg is never discussed in canon. But there are several (conflicting) accounts in licensed works. You may want to check out the "Borg history" article at Memory Beta – – Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC)